The present invention relates to a cigarette pack that comprises twin cigarette packets, and more particularly to a cigarette pack where each of the two packets includes ten cigarettes for a total pack count of twenty cigarettes.
For the most part cigarettes are sold in packs with twenty cigarettes in each pack. In some instances it is desired to have smaller quantities of cigarettes for ease of transport and freshness.